1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for joining two skis together so as to avoid more particularly the crossing of the ski tips, while conferring thereon certain degrees of mutual freedom and which can be rapidly and readily positioned on or removed from the ski tips, even with the skis on the feet.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A certain number of devices are already known, which are used either solely at the front of the skis, or at the front and at the rear.
These devices however have drawbacks, from the safety point of view and, from the point of view of facilitating positioning on or removing from the skis.
The document No. FR 79 14681 describes a joining device including a connection rod each end of which is articulated, through a ball joint, in a retention cage previously fixed to the ski.
However, the devices of this kind have a certain number of drawbacks.
The first of them resides in the fact that the spacing given to the two ski tips is unalterable, since it is determined by the length of the connection rod. Consequently, it is not possible to vary this spacing as a function of the snow conditions (packed snow or deep snow), or of the possibilities of the user (beginner or experienced skier) or else of the mode of skiing which this latter desires to practice (cross country or competition skiing). Furthermore, even if the possibility of removing the connecting rod is provided, such removal is not very practical and requires considerable time, and cannot be carried out with the skis on the feet all the more so since said retention cages are necessarly fitted on the curved tips of the skis for they cannot be placed elsewhere.
The document No. DE 1 945 977 relates to a device including connection rods mounted for sliding side by side, so as to form a connection of adjustable length, the junction between the skis taking place by means of a ball joint and cage system fixed to the end of the skis.
This device has the advantage of adjusting the spacing between the ski tips but, although it is removable, it cannot be removed or put back in place by the skier during the skiing session and, in any case, can absolutely not be removed with the skis on the feet.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,667 describes a device, mounted at the front and at the rear of the skis, comprising a bar which may be of variable length and whose ends are provided with ball joints forcibly fitted in a retention cage made from a resilient material fixed to the upper face of the skis.
This system has the drawbacks of not being able in practice to be removed with the skis on the feet.
In fact, if it is desired to have an efficient connection, the ball joints must be firmly retained, which increases correspondingly the force to be exerted so as to remove them from their housing, this only being possible with great difficulty with the skis on the feet. Furthermore, this device is unaesthetic for the bar remains on one of the two skis. Even if it were completely removed, there would permanently remain on the skis the reception cage of the ball joint which projects, for of appreciable dimensions, which may further modify the mechanical characteristics of the skis.
From the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,714 a device is also known for joining two skis together comprising a rigid connection rod, although adaptable in length, articulated at both ends to a connecting piece itself removably fixed to the ski tip by a retractable ball connection during unlocking when it is desired to remove the rod from the skis.
Such a system is fragile and does not withstand shocks. Furthermore, it is not very practical, even difficult or even impossible, to operate because of the risks of seizing or jamming of the sliding sleeve controlling retraction of the balls.
Finally, this system requires the fitting of the device on the internal edge of the skis (column 3, lines 24-25) so as to allow (FIG. 7) an angular position of 90.degree. between the skis and their connecting rod, which results in a disymmetry of the skis causing wear which is twice as fast.
The different embodiments of the connection system between the rod and the skis has however, from different points of view, drawbacks from the safety point of view, from the point of view of the amplitude of the degrees of freedom allowed, of operation and are all fragile and do not withstand shocks because of the rigid connections between the different members.